Drops of Jupiter
by Karene
Summary: Piper and Leo got into a fight. How will Leo apologize? Songfic Oneshot


It is a packed house at P3. Music blasting, people partying, lights circling the ceiling in an aray of colors. So all in all it's a great business day. The band at the moment was on a break, so the high-tech sound system was playing their new CD over the crowd.  
  
Prue looked at her yuonger sister, who seemed to be going frantic. The new stock guy accidently busted a shipment of new silverware in the back room. Prue took a sip of her alcoholic beverage and sighed. She knew that was not the only reason her sister was going frantic, Piper ans Leo had gotten into a huge fight today. 'Poor Piper.' Prue thought to herself, 'She hates fighting with Leo, it always breaks her heart.'  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leo walk up on stage. 'He is actually going through with it.... This should be interesting...' Prue smiles to herself.  
  
Phoebe walks up to her smiling. Knowing the same thin as Prue. "Leo's going to do it.... This I have got to see." She smiles again and watches the stage.  
  
Leo looks a bit frightened on stage. 'Has fought along side us against demons, but he has stage fright.... That really doesn't make sense.' Prue rolled her eyes in sarcasm, she knew her youngest sister was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Prue, are you sure Piper will notice Leo there?" Phoebe said a bit unsure.  
  
"Trust me. She will notice. There is no way she is going to miss this." Prue took a last sip of her drink and set it down.  
  
"What's your plan?" The youngest Halliwell asked while making sure noone is to close to overhear their conversation.  
  
"I'm going to A.P. to Piper and get her to get out of that stock room and out where she can see him." Prue has a twinkle in her eye, mischevious.  
  
Phoebe giggles slightly. "Poor Leo. He has to be the first whitelighter in history to do this."  
  
  
  
Leo heads backstage to where the band is sitting. He quickly introduces himself and askes a quick favor. The band, quite amused, agrees. And will be set up in ten minutes. Happy yet a bit frightened he peeks out of the doorway to see Prue watching. He winks at her to let her know the plan is moving. 'Calm down Leo,' He thinks to himself. 'Just because you're the first whitelighter in history to do this doesn't mean anything.'  
  
In the back room Piper is helping the new stock-boy, Stan, pick up all the utensils off the floor. "How many have you counted?" She asks a bit irritably.  
  
"56. That's out of 75 that we ordered." He informs her, secretly hoping she isn't normally this cranky.  
  
Piper sighs, "Can you take it from here?" He nods. "Good, because I need an asprin." She gives him an apologetic smile.  
  
Piper walks to the solitude of her office and rumages through a desk drawer when she see's the familiar orange glow of her sister's astral form.  
  
"Oh no. What demon is it his time?" Piper gives Prue a tired look and sits on top of her desk.  
  
"No. It's not a demon Piper." Prue says in a grave tone, seriously trying to hide her inner laughter.  
  
"What is it then?" Piper asks, completely oblivious to what is actually going on. "Please don't say The Source is coming to get us. I do not need that tonight." Clearly putting and emphasis on 'Not.'  
  
"Oh Piper. It's much much worse than that..." Prue is on the edge from laughing, even though she knows later on her sister is going to want to kill her for this.  
  
The music stops, and the people outside in the main part of the club hush. Even the lights go out. Luckily the people partying that night where warned quietly to be quiet. Piper was to busy to hear at that time.  
  
Piper rushes out of the office, and Prue's astral self returns to her body. Piper looks around, pr at least tries to. The lights are all shut off, it is a tad-bit to hard for her to see.  
  
Suddenly a blue light lands on Piper. She knows it's the lighting in her club, but she is a bit freaked out. 'What's going on?!' She thinks frantically.  
  
Prue and Phoebe, sneaky, usher her forward. The people in the club quickly get out of the way without making a noice. Prue figures that they realize that these three women are the owners and it's best not to cross them.  
  
"What the---" Piper says when a white light lands on Leo, who is on stage. She raises and eyebrow. 'Why is Leo on stage?' She tries to come up with an answer to that.  
  
Leo smiles at her and gives her a slight wink. 'He's apologizing....' She realizes, she smiles back to. A soft applause wafts through the audience.  
  
The band now has a red light shining on them, and they start to play a song.  
  
Working in a club has taught her many sonds. One of the perks of the job she often says to her sisters. So Piper recognized the tune immediatly. She loved this song, that's why Leo had them play it. Piper gives Leo a questioning look.  
  
'She's still in shock.' Leo thinks happily. The beginning of the song reaches to the part where he has to sing. He takes a deep breath and gives Piper a loving smile.  
  
  
  
"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did  
  
land  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're  
  
wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five- hour  
  
phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky way."  
  
Piper smiles, listening to her husband sing that. She walks up onto the stage, the anger from earlier forgotten. He grabs Piper into his arms and kisses her deeply. Causing the partygoers go crazy with applause.  
  
Prue and Phoebe are wiping away fake tears gently teasing their sister, who at the moment can't see them because she is to busy kissing the love of her life.  
  
Leo and Piper break free from the kiss and smile to each other. Leo grabs the microphone of the holder and speaks into it. "Piper, I love you."  
  
The reassurance in his voice makes Piper incredibally happy. She loves him, and was angry. She whispers into his ear lovingly. "I love you to." Which, sort of to her dissmay, the audience heard. Which caused another uproar of applause. She smiled at her husband once more, and they kissed again, a deep passionant kiss. That only two people who are truely in love could make. 


End file.
